Emotion Sickness
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: My take on the episode Emotion Sickness. First K.P fanfic, so take it easy on me.
1. A change in mood

**This was inspired by Emotion Sickness from season three. I got to thinking, what if there wasn't a need for a remote to activate the moodulators, what if there wasn't any moodulators, but something that dissolved once it made contact with skin and what if it enhanced those feelings, by taking feelings deep down, and bring them to the surface. Well, hope you like i****t anyway. My first Kim Possible fanfic, but a long time fan. **

Kim

I hate to say it, but Shego's fighting skills have improved. Greatly.

"Careful Princess. Wouldn't want to break anything." Shego mocks as she comes towards me, her hands glowing. I, just in time, backflip away, trying to keep out of her reach.

"Well, you would know by know, wouldn't you?" I bite back, rolling out of the way of a plasma ball. Wow, she is either really angry, or something else is bothering her.

"Ron, little help!" I shout as I start running, trying to avoid being hit by Shego's plasma blasts. As if on cue, Ron falls from the ceiling and lands on Shego, knocking her out.

"Ow! Sorry I'm late K.P. The skylight wouldn't open." Ron apologises, rubbing his head.

"No big Ron. Now, where is Drakken?" From behind me, I hear his crackle.

"Hahahaha! Kim Possible and her sidekick who's name escapes me. You think you've defeated me, hmm?" Drakken rants, much to our anoyance.

"Um, do you not see that Shego is down and out?" Ron states. I nod, backing him up. Without Shego, Drakken is nothing.

"Oh, but you weren't expecting THIS!" He exclaims as he points a death ray at Ron. Oh no he dosen't. No one kills **MY **Ron! Wait, where did that thought come from? Eh, I'll figure that out later, first things first.

"Ron, look out!" I yell as I rush over, pushing him out of the way. Right as Drakken fires his ray. The ray's beam just misses us by a inch or two. Ron looks baffled as I stand up and face Drakken, who now looks worried. Good.

"Trying to kill me is one thing; Trying to kill my bestie is an **ENTIRELY **different sitch!" I screech, charging at him. Luckily for Drakken, Shego jumps in front of me, protecting her boss.

"Remember Kimmie, I heal fast." She gloats as she gets into a fighting stance. I take one too, one she has never seen me use before. Most don't know that Tai Chi was not originally used for it's health benefits, but for self-defence.

"**GRR," **Shego growls as she charges towards me, her hands once again glowing. Relaxing my arms, I quickly duck under her jabs while swings my arms back, stiffining them as I slam my hands into Shego's side.

"AAAHHHH!" She yells before crashing into a shelf, gadgets falling around her. She shakes her head before standing up, glaring at me.

"Look Dr. D, Cupcake learned a new trick!" She growls, throwing a plasma blast again. This time, I jump and cart wheel away.

"DAH, OOF. If it has any thing to do with the ancient ways of Tai Chi, I can speak of a similar problem. WOAH!" Drakken shouts as Ron uses his weigh and flips Drakken over his head. Its more Judo than any thing, but it is still impressive. Drakken moans before saying the smartest thimg he could.

"**SHEGO, RETREAT!" **Nice going Ron. Him training with me more really paid off. At first he complained, but once I pointed out that we'd be spending time together, he began to look forward to it.

"Til next time, Possible!' Shego exclaims, throwing me into the same shelf that I just threw her into. So the irony. I let myself fall to the floor, landing on my arms as I look up and see Drakken and Shego escaping on a hover thing.

"K.P! Are you alright?" Ron asks, his voice full of concern. Hes so sweet and caring.

"Mhmm. You're so sweet Ron." I giggle. Wait, what did I just say? And did I giggle? Ron looks at me, surprise written all over his face.

"Um, Kim, let me check you for a moodulator." Ron says, moving towards me. I only nod, not trusting myself to speak. He moves my hairout of the way and starts looking for any gadgets.

"Your clear K.P." He says, moving away. As he does, one of his hands brushes down my back, sending pleasurable chills up my spine.

"Ron, you naughty boy." I purr, my voice lower than normal as I turn around and wrap my arms around my friends neck, staring into his blue, soulful eyes. What am I doing?! Apparently, ruining a friendship that has lasted thirteen years. Sure, I've thought about taking that next step, but I'm scared to talk to Ron about it. Or, at least I was.

"Ah, lets get you home and to your mom. She'll know what to do, come on." Ron says, pulling me with him. I bite my lip, scared of what will come out if I talk. Whats wrong with me?

**To those who know me from my other books, I have been very busy with work and two kids. Updates will be slow, but, hopefully, worth it. RR!**


	2. A Possible Morning

Ron

Why is Kim acting like she has a moodulator on, when I can't even find one? And what's more, she's not going through the emotions like last time. How do I know this? I am currently up against the wall of the plane, trying to avoid her advances.

"K.P, snap out of it. Your not acting like you." I say, rolling out of her path. It dosen't help me though, as she follows my lead, keeping me between the wall and her.

"But Ronnie, I just want to cuddle." She pouts, giving me her puppy dog face. Ah, why does she have to do that?! She knows I can't resist.

Meh, fine. But ONLY cuddles." I put heavy emphasis on the word "only" as I sit down. She pouts more, but comes over and sits besides me, placing her head on my shoulder. I have to admit, it feels...right. Sure, I've thought about taking that next step, but I'm scared of what it'll do to our friendship. And I'd hate to lose Kim.

"Hey Ron, I have a favor to ask." Kim says, her voice heavy with...something.

"Please hold onto that thought Kim. We're almost ready to jump." I say, standing up to my parachute. Kim stands up too, but follows me instead of getting her parachute on.

"Maybe we can share one? I don't want to do it alone this time." She pouts, clinging to my arm. Seriously, what is wrong with my K.P?

Ann Possible

"Morning, Doctor Possible." I greet my husband, pouring a cup of coffee. I finally requested a three week vacation and I'm going to enjoy it.

"And same to you, my love." James replies, avoiding his usual morning response.

"Good answer. I just saw the boys to the bus. Where's Kim?" I ask, taking a sip. Before James can open his mouth, we both hear what sounds like Ronald screaming.

"Ann, lets take this into the other room." James suggests, standing up and moving towards the living room.

"Good idea." I agree, following his example. We just step into the living room when we hear loud crashes.

"OW! KIM! BACK! YOU! ON!" We hear Ron shout. I hold back a laugh as I peer into the kitchen and gasp.

"What is it honey?" James asks, trying to see around me.

"James, either go watch sports, or if I let you see, do not explode." James looks at me a second before sitting in his chair.

"Let me know what happens." Girls, try to get a man like James. Less fighting that way. I take in a deep breath before entering.

"Kimberly, get off of him right NOW!" I demand, using my mom voice. I'm shocked when she starts giggling.

"I can't mom. I tied us together before we jumped." Why is her voice heavy with love? Is this another moodulator episode?

"Ron, is she connected to anything I should know about?" I ask, looking for a pair of sicssors.

"Only me mom. Hehe." I'm so surprised at my daughters response that I drop the sicssors dangerously close to my foot.

"Kimberly Ann, that WILL be enough from you, young lady! Ron, answer me before I get James." I hear him gulp before responding.

"Not that I could see Mrs. P. Its really weird." I let out a sigh as I cut them free. Ron stands up and quickly hides behind me.

"Mom won't be able to help you Ron. Come on, just one kiss?" I can't believe what I'm hearing! So much for a day off.

"Ronald, in my office is my medical bag. Don't worry, I have Kim." I hope he won't

catch onto my bluff. I'm a Neurosurgen after all, not a crime fighter.

"Right. Stay here, be right back." He should have wished me luck.

"Stay put Kim, he'll be right back." I tell her as she starts to follow him. I'm actually surprised that she stops.

"Promise?" She asks, her voice now on the verge of crying.

"Promise." I assure, slowly making my towards her. She closes the distance and gets me in a hug.

"Mom, why do men play hard to get?" She asks, giving me her pouty face.

"Nice try sweetie, but it won't work." Not the best thing I could have said, but at least she's still in the kitchen.

"Here you go Dr. P." Sorry for this Ronald.

"Here he is Kim!" I say, putting as much fake joy in as I can while I take my bag from him.

"Um, what? AAHH!" He screams as Kim flies into him, knocking him off his feet.

"Ron, baby, what took you so long? I missed you so much!" Kim exlaims, traping Ron in an inescapable bear hug.

_"Say something, please Ron."_ I think as I get the seditive ready.

"Hehe, your mom has a big office." Prefect.

"Ron, don't move." I say, coming to Kimmie's left arm, swiping it with a alcohol wipe.

"Yeah Ron, don't...OW! MOM! SO...Not...cool." Thats it, don't fight it baby girl. Within a minute, she's sleeping like when she was four. I turn to look at Ron.

"Ronald, what is going on?"

**Chapter two is now officially ready, with spelling and punctuation corrections. Not lying, still really scared on how I'm writing this. But, as they say, onward and upward. Chapter three will be from Drakken's point of view. RR!!**


	3. What is wrong with Shego?

Drakken

Aahh, Shego is driving me CRAZY! First, she's upset about not defeating Possible back at the lair, then mad because I, for once, decided to be smart and fight another day instead of be KILLED by that pesky sidekick.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE HER! I WAS SO CLLOSE TO WINNING THIS TIME!" She screams, blasting plasma balls my way. I dodge them before hiding behind a crate full of heavy aormur. Perfect.

"Shego, now listen to me. I only ordered the retreat so we could better plan her defeat. And beside, I wasn't expecting the buffoon to know ANY martial arts, beside that stupid monkey power." I calmly tell her, while getting into the protective gear.

"HE TRAINS WITH HER EVERY SINGLE DAY! HOW DID YOU NOT EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN, YOU IDIOT!" Wow, she really is mad. Wait, first it was crying, now its anger.

"Um, Shego, I have a question to ask. Can you wait until _after_ I ask it to hurt me?" I asks quietly, finishing putting the aumor on.

"That DEPENDS on the question." She snarls back, her voice lower but the attitude's still there. Oh, why did I have to hire her? Don't answer, it is a rhetorical question. You answered it, didn't you? Drat!

"Is it likley that during your battle with Possible, a moodulator somehow managed to attach on to you?" I manage to get out, despite being scared out of my pants. I wonder if this is how the baffoon feels when he losses his pants.

"Oh. Um...I actually didn't think of the Doc." She softly admits, lowering her now pale green hands. However, she now refuses to make eye contact. Oh, please don't let this be love.

"C...can you look for me? Please?" Wow. In all the time I've known Shego, she's never sounded so...weak. Helpless. Dare I even say it; Human.

"Come here. Let me see what I can find."I say, rolling up my sleeves.

"Its a good thing I always wear gloves." I think to my self as she comes over, sitting in a chair I pull out for her. I swear, of all days this could have happened, it just HAD TO...Be...I don't understand, where is it? Oh no.

I gulp before speaking cautiously, another of many firsts today.

"S...Shego. Um...there...doesn't appear...to...be anything...attached." I whimper, slowly backing away.

"Thats good, right?" She asks, hopeful. I don't answer, instead deciding to very quickly write my will, leaving everythingI own to various evil organizations.

"Right?" She asks again, still sounding hopeful.

I gulp before speaking, "Um, not exactly. It means that your not being controlled. But, it also means I...don't know why this is happening." I wait for her to be angry, but instead, she starts crying again.

"So...I'm stuck...like this?" She sobs out, attacking me in a hug. I find myself hugging her back. Ahh, even an evil genius like me can't stand a woman crying.

"Not if I can't help it. Come on Shego, lets go to the lab and maybe I can find that old E.M.B.S." I say, leading her to the lab. Well, and I can't believe I'm saying this, time to do good.

**I know its taking forever to post these chapters, but here it is. Reviews are always nice.**


	4. Doctor mom and a looking for answers

**Two character chapter. And we get to see inside Kim's mind as she tries to figure things out. Enjoy.**

Ann

Ron's story doesn't seem to add up. Kim is not connected to anything, and yet she has absolutley no control of her emotions.

"Are you sure Drakken's death ray didn't hit her?" I ask, for probably the fifth time, getting ready to do a blood test. Even a graze from that thing could do some damage. It takes a direct hit to actually kill someone.

"Positive Mrs. Possible. It missed us by an inch, maybe less." Well, nice to know that they weren't in...AN INCH OR LESS??!!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN INCH!" I yell, slamming my hand over my mouth immediately after. I'm surprised James didn't hear me. Lord knows China might have.

"I mean, he pointed it at me and was going to kill me. And he would have, if Kim didn't push me out of the way." His explanation calms me down a little, but I have to sit for a minute. I can't poke my daughter with a pair of unsteady hands, now can I?

"Why do you two go on these, quite frankly, stupid missions?" I ask while Ron gets me a glass of water. He's such a kind man. I wish Kim would stop trying to chase after _boys _and give Ron...well, never mind that now. Not while Kimmie is acting the way she is.

"I don't know. Gives us a little excitement I suppose. Here you go." He replies, handing me the glass.

"You want excitement, go to the _Middleton Days festivel_, not on death defying missions." I comment, taking the glass and taking a drink.

"Ugh, been there and did that." He replies. I can't stop the giggle that escapes from my mouth as I remember the look on his face when Kimmie came into the room, wearing the now infamous black dress. Oh, now I understand his remark.

"Point taken Ron. Now, let's see whats making her this way." I stay, standing up to sterilize the needle. In about two days, we should have our answer.

Kim

Why am I sleeping? And more importantly, why am I seeing Ron and I getting married?!

_He looks soo cute in his tux. And WOW, he got big!_

Where did that come from?! And I don't care if it is right. I mean, it looks like all the missions and training paid off. He looks to be a healthy twenty pounds heavier and he looks like he hit a growth spurt, so its all evened out. He looks sexy.

"_Kim, for a while now, I've known that you are my one and only, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, I promise to not only be your best friend, but the best husband I can be_." I hear dream Ron say. I start to tear up, as does my dream self.

Suddenly, it changes to when Ron moved away to Norway, me standing on the hill. I remember that day so well. I never felt more alone then I did in that moment.

"_Kim, I know you miss him, but you need to eat something."_ Mom says as I push my food around my plate.

"_I'm not hungry." _I reply. Those first few days without Ron were the hardest of my life. Not even the life threatening missions could compare to the pain I felt.

The scene changes to that first night, when I woke from a terrible nightmare. Ron and I were on a mission, and he wasn't fast enough to avoide one of Shego's plasma blasts.

_"RON!" _I shout, bolting awake, tears streaming down my face. My dad bursts in and engulfs me in a hug.

_"We...were...out...of...sync...and...Shego...killed him!" _I sob into my dad's shoulder.

_"Its all right Kimmie Cup. It was a bad dream, sweetheart." _Dad whispers, slowly rocking me back and forth.

My dream changes once more, to when I was, and I have to admit it, hardcore jelling on Yori. I mean, the second Wade mentioned Yori went to Yamanouchi, I lost it.

_"I KNEW he crushed on someone while he was there!" _I can't stop the blush coming to my cheeks. Can a person blush while their dreamimg?

As I continue to watch the scene in front of me, I can't help but wonder...if these memories, minus us getting married, was when I began caring for Ron as more than Just-a-friend. He's always been there for me, no matter what. And he's always so sweet and caring.

I just can't help feeling that he dosen't feel the same way.

**Next chapter, Kim wakes up and attempts to ask Ron for a favor.** **Read and Review!**


	5. Kim's Favor

Kim

Oh, my head hurts. What the heck did mom give me? I mean, I know being sedated was probably the only way to get me to stop attacking Ron, but at least give me a warning.

I look around, and find I'm in my room, still wearing my mission clothes, and wearing a bandage on my hand. Mom must have drawn blood for tests.

_I wonder if Ron is awake yet. I still need to ask that favor. _Ah, these thoughts! And what favor anyway? There's no major event, and the _Middleton Day's festivel _is a month away.

_I__ bet I can still think of something._ I throw my head back, landing on my pillows. The dreams I had last night are, in a way, starting to make sense.

I mean, Ron and I have always been inseperiable since Pre-k, and no matter what, he's always been there for me. I know he didn't like me and Josh Mankey, but he was still there.

But, it could also ruin our friendship, which is the last thing I want. Ugh, this is so giving me brain pain. Maybe I should talk to mom and dad.

_I'__m sure they can help me ask Ron out."_ I can't stop myself from smiling at that thought. Maybe it's the weird mood swing, or maybe there was something there, and I never knew. I take a deep breath before walking down stairs.

"Morning Kimmie. The lab should have the results back on Monday. It might point out what's going on. Pancakes?" Mom greets me as I come down the stairs.

"Okay, and please. Mom, can we talk?" I ask, giving dad a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Sure honey. What about?" Mom replies.

"You have our undivided attention Kimmie cup." Dad announces, putting down his paper.

I can't stop the smile as I answer moms question, "It's about...boys," It just got very quiet in here, "boys and...dating." That did it for my dad, as he quickly stands up.

"Bye girls. Have fun with your discussion." Neither me or mom can stop the laughter coming from our mouths.

"Ah, alright Kim. Ask away." Soon, I'm spilling every worry that I have, from Ron not talking to me ever again, to Ron and his family moving away.

"Woah, slow down honey. Haven't had enough coffee yet." She stops me, pouring another cup.

"Sorry mom. I just, and this is me, not the emotions, I just don't want to lose him. He's always there for me, you know?" She smiles, which confuses me.

"Mom, whats with the smile?"

"Oh nothing. So, you want to try and take your friendship to the next level?" She asks. I blush and nod, not being able to answer.

"Well, just try asking him to the movies." Huh, why didn't I think of that?

_Ye__ah, why didn't I? So much for being an 'Average teenage girl.' Well, LETS DO IT!_ I can't believe it, but I'm agreeing with the voice this time.

"Thanks mom!" I exclaim, wrapping her in a hug before running upstairs to change.

"Anytime dear. Oh, Kim, maybe not the black dress."

Outside Ron's house(_Still Kim's pov)_

I'm standing outside the Stoppable's front door, wearing jeans and a teal long sleeve, and oh yeah, trying to get control over the emotion flooding through me.

"Maybe I should wait until after the test results come back." I think, turning to leave. As I do, the door opens, and I can tell without turning around that its Ron.

"Oh, uh, hey K.P. Sleep well?" Ron asks, staying near the door.

I spin around to face him, "Yes I did. And I had the most wonderful dream." I reply, my voice sounding heavy with love. Oh no, stop it right now girl! Don't you ruin this. Ron, please stay there.

"That's good. What was it about?" He asks, stepping outside. Oh Ron, why do you have to be so curious?

"Well...Nevermind that now. I have a favor to ask." I state, stepping closer to him.

"Oh...so...what's the favor?" He asks, hesitantly. I close the gap and wrap my arms around his neck. He isn't moving away, so that's good.

I take in a deep breath, "Ron, will you go to the movies with me, on a...date?"

**Wow, longest time it ever took me to write a chapter. Not lying, I am really nervous about this chapter, so reviews would be nice.**


	6. Shego's and Ron's morning

**Double character chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. **

Shego

Well, it took only a day, but he finally managed to find the Electro Magnetic whatchamecallit.

"What is the name of that again?" I ask, still unsure if I fully trust anything Drakken built.

"Once more Shego, it's called the _Electro Magnetic Body Scanner._ Its essesiantly a portable chemecial analasis ray." Wow, he actually made something smart.

"Okay, and how long until the test results?" I ask, trying to keep a wave of emotions from spilling.

"Instantaniously." He replies, looking rather smug.

"Olay, let me _**rephase**_ that question. Are the results accurate?" I ask, a little harsher.

"Within a point or so. Two tests will often tell." Well, at least he's honest about it.

"Alright Doc, lets give it a go." I say, not believing I'm agreeing to this. Before I can close my eyes, Drakken fires the ray. It dosen't hurt until it reaches my eyes.

"HEY!! Next time, let me put some goggles on!" I scream, trying to blink the dots out of my vision.

"Oohh. Forgot all about that." He admits, handing me a pair of goggles.

"Forget it. Lets just run the second test and see why this is happening." I mumble, surprised that I kept in the need to throttle him to the floor.

"Right. Make sure those are on tight." He says as I put them on.

"Alright, go Drakken." He fires the ray and compairs the two tests.

"Uh oh." Uh oh? What does he MEAN BY UH OH?!

Ron

"A date? Like...like an actual date?" I ask, not believing what I just heard. Not what I was expecting when I woke up this morning.

"That's right. Just the two of us. Maybe even Bueno Nacho before the movie." Oh man, she is...wait. Did she say Bueno Nacho?

"I...I don't know K.P. I don't want to lose our friendship." I say, careful not to upset her. I still have bruises from the stupid mood things. Wait, why is she giggling?

"Silly, we wouldn't lose anything. We would _gain_ something much more...special." She says, never breaking eye contact. Man, those beautiful, green eyes. I've lost count of how many times I gotten lost in them.

"Well, if we're gaining something special, sure." Wait, did I lose myself in her eyes again, **AND** agree to go on a date??

"GREAT! I'll see you at seven sharp!" She says before planting a kiss...on my lips.

**A short chapter, and I am sorry. But it took me months to even come up with this. The next chapter will be longer and will be out soon. RR**


	7. A DATE!

**Kim's point of view for the entire chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

Kim's pov

I can't believe it, he said yes! I mean, I had to mention Bueno Nacho first, but he still said yes!

"GREAT! I'll see you at seven sharp!" I say before kissing him...ON THE LIPS! And he dosen't run away, or faint like last time. If anything, he's kissing back!

I move back, breaking the kiss, and giggle at the goofy look on his face. He's so cute.

"S...so I'll pick you up at seven then." He says, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hehe. See you at seven Ron." I giggle before walking back to my house. I can't help but feel like this is right. I mean, Ron is so much better than most of the guys I dated. For one thing, he's always there for me, no matter how scared he is.

"So, how'd it go sweetie?" Mom asks as I enter the kitchen and sit at the table.

"He said yes!" I shreak, causing my mom to break in a big smile.

"I knew he would." Did mom hope Ron and I would end up together? If so, how long did she hope for that?

"I have go and get my hair done! Maybe get my dress steamed." I say, half not believing I'm excited, half wanting this evening to go off without a hitch.

"Kim, remember what I said about the black dress?" Mom reminds me. Oh, she has a point there.

"But its my best dress!" I find myself pointing out. Damn this emotion!

"While that may be the point honey, you don't want to scare him, now do you?" She counters.

"No." I pout, looking at the ground. I hate it when she has a point for everything! Though it also made the voice shut up, so that's a bonus.

"I thought so. Now, eat breakfast and we'll go shopping for a new dress. Preferably, one that won't get Ron another speech from your father." She states, putting a plate down in front of me.

"_ITS A GOOD SPEECH!" _We hear dad shout from the other room. We start laughing until tears are coming out of both our eyes.

You know, this just might work out alright.

**Sorry for the wait. Been super busy with work and such. RR!**


End file.
